Solid state motor starters, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csoft starters,xe2x80x9d control the starting and stopping of electrical motors with gated semiconductor devices such as SCRs, thyristors, or generally, solid state power switches. The present invention relates generally motor starters, and more particularly, to a compact solid state motor starter designed to reduce space requirements and be integrally combined in one complete small package.
Industry standard soft starter structural arrangement typically consists of several separate discrete component groups. Such groups include controllers, bypass contactors, sensors, overload protection, snubbers, cooling fans, power semiconductors, power bus bars, insulators, assembly hardware and mounting plates. When assembled as a unit, these prior art motor starters are quite large and cumbersome.
The controllers are usually housed in Class II enclosures with discrete screw type terminal blocks and mounting feet. The size and power requirements of the controller may vary depending on the application and sophistication of the control. The controller package is often broken up into several separate printed circuit board assemblies requiring interconnects and mounting.
Discrete bypass contactors are used to shunt the power semiconductors after the motor has reached its running speed. The bypass contactors require mounting hardware, coil leads with terminations, and power conductors from the line and load side of the soft starter.
Soft starters may have several different types of sensors. The most basic sensor typically found in a soft starter, is the current sensor, which is typically a rather bulky configuration. Some of the most common methods for sensing current include a large current transformer with matching current meter and with rather cumbersome mounting brackets. Another method includes a ferrite toroid with a matching current meter or printed circuit board assembly, and also requiring a bulky and cumbersome mounting arrangement. Yet another method includes a Rogowski coil and matching circuit board assembly, also requiring bulky mounting brackets.
In further detail, the most common industrial practice is to measure current using the same principles as a transformer. A magnetic field is induced around a conductor as current is passed through the conductor. This magnetic field is induced into a magnetic core. The core material can range from being a very good magnetic material, for example ferrous magnetic iron or steel, or it can include a very weak magnetic material, such as air. A second coil is also required, and is looped around the magnetic coil material, or around the current carrying member. The amount of magnetically induced current into the second coil is dependent on the reluctance of the core material used, and the amount of signal current desired. The current signal therefore should be proportional to the actual current in the conductor of interest. A scale is developed to read the coupled current signal value in the conductor as an actual current signal. The meter used is typically a current meter. However, if the second coil circuit has many turns of small gauge wire, the coupled signal has a low current value, and therefore a volt meter can alternatively be used. The following description describes in further detail some of the most common methods presently used to accomplish such current sensing. The output of the second coil may alternatively be used to drive an overload relay.
Perhaps the most common method to measure current using the principles of a transformer, is to encircle the conductor with a wire forming a number of loops, and measuring the current inductively induced in that wire. This method is similar to an air core transformer and is commonly referred to as a current transformer. Another method is to encircle a conductor with a rigid piece of ferrite core material having good magnetic reluctance and then wind the ferrite material with wire loops and measure the inductively induced current. This method is similar to an air iron core transformer and is commonly referred to as simply a toroid.
Similarly, a core, constructed of several laminations, can be positioned around a conductor with wire coiled around one portion of the lamination loop to measure the inductively induced current in the coil, which is also similar to an iron core transformer. In order to assist assembly, a variation of this scheme was developed in which a lamination core is split so that the conductor to be monitored does not have to be passed through the core before it can be properly positioned. The core is then opened about the lamination split, the conductor of interest is inserted into the core at the desired position, and the core can then be closed to maintain the low reluctance of the magnetic loop. Yet another method is to use thin steel laminations as a ferrite core material, and then wind the ferrite material with wire loops. Since the core area is small and the wire gauge is thin, the inductively induced voltage can then be measured. This method is similar to an iron core transformer and is referred to as a Rogowski coil.
All of the aforementioned current measuring techniques discussed and typically used in soft starters have one common physical limitation that is a major disadvantage in constructing a compact motor starter. That common disadvantage is that the second coil, or the ferrite core, used to develop the induced current or voltage signal must be positioned about the periphery of the conductor of interest. Since motor starters require relatively large conductors, any additional material about the conductors results in excessively large packaging of the motor starters. Further, in any three phase motor starter which has three separate conductors that must be monitored, the potential for cross-talk, or interference, between the current sensors becomes quite high.
Soft starters may also require thermal monitoring to protect the power semiconductors. One common method for thermal protection includes a bi-metal disk or xe2x80x9cPopitxe2x80x9d requiring mounting brackets, hardware, and electrical insulation depending where it is located with respect to the current carrying members of the soft starter. In operation, when the bi-metal disk reaches the trip temperature, the bi-metal disk snaps into the stressed position and changes the state of the electrical contacts, thereby signaling to the control circuit that a temperature limit has been reached. However, bi-metal disks respond very slowly to temperature changes because of their large inherent material mass and have a very narrow temperature range. If monitoring of several temperature ranges were required, a separate bi-metal disk would be required for each temperature range. Another type of thermal protection uses infrared heat sensors. Although these devices do not require placement on a current carrying member, they must be in close proximity to it. Therefore, mounting brackets and a matching circuit board assembly is required and the sensor must be xe2x80x9caimedxe2x80x9d at the component to be monitored. Heat sensitive resistors, or thermistors, can also be used to measure the temperature of electrical components. Heat sensitive resistors change resistance with temperature change. The change in resistance is then calibrated to a voltage, which in turn is used as a temperature reference and indicates the temperature of the component. Thermistors respond very quickly to temperature changes because of their small inherent material mass.
Bi-metal disks and thermistors are usually located near or on current carrying members in electrical equipment. They both require discrete electrical leads or terminals that require routing and termination. Prior art use of these devices has also required separate mounting fasteners or brackets. Additional electrical insulation or barriers are then required to protect these devices from the line potential of the current carrying members. Since these devices are typically mounted individually, they then require additional space in the piece of electrical equipment to be monitored, which therefore increases the size of the equipment.
Soft starters also require a snubber assembly, which typically includes a resistor and a capacitor in series to protect the power semiconductor components from transient noise. The snubber assembly is connected across the line and load terminals of the motor starter, and have discrete leads. These devices also require mounting brackets and associated hardware.
Where natural convection is not sufficient to cool the motor starter, a cooling fan is necessary to provide forced air. The cooling fan normally increases the size of the enclosure, or is mounted externally and vents the starter through a vent in the package. In either case, the cooling fan oftentimes adds considerable size to the overall package.
Soft starters also include overload protection which is required on all power control equipment and can be accomplished by using overload relays or an overload circuit board assembly. Typically, when the current being measured reaches a preset limit, the overload changes state and disconnects the motor from the power source. The overload can be a discrete device or an integral function of the controller. Such devices usually have a limited range and are very application sensitive with respect to motor current.
Soft starters use discrete semiconductors or SCR xe2x80x9cpucks.xe2x80x9d Depending on power requirements, such devices can become rather large and add to packaging complexity and increase the size significantly. In multi-phase applications, where multiple power conductors are required, physical spacing between poles is dependent on the operating voltage. The size of the conductors is also proportional to the amount of in-rush current that must be carried and the amount of heat that must be removed from the power semiconductors.
All the aforementioned components of the soft starter are usually mounted to a single mounting panel that results in a quite large overall package. Such prior art soft starters assembled in this manner, require excessive production assembly time, have excessive volume and mass associated with it, and have an enclosure that is exceedingly too large.
The present invention offers a solid state motor starter that solves the aforementioned problems and provides a soft starter assembly that integrates the aforementioned components into a relatively small package resulting in reduced wall or floor space requirements, while simultaneously providing an easily manufacturable motor starter.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a solid state motor starter includes a first electrically conducting bus bar adapted to receive an external current carrying conductor from a power source at a line input end, and a second electrically conducting bus bar adapted to receive an external current carrying conductor connectable to a motor at a load output end. There is at least one solid state power switching device clamped between the first and second electrically conducting bus bars, and a discrete electromagnetic power switching relay having an electrical input and an electrical output forming a bypass current path around the solid state power switch""s device. The electrical input is connectable to the external current carrying conductor from the power source, and the electrical output is connected to the second electrically conducting bus bar in shunt of the solid state power switching device. The discrete electromagnetic switching relay is mounted such that the relay current path is in linear relation (i.e., in a straight line) with the second electrically conducting bus bar, thereby providing a linear current path through the solid state motor starter when the discrete electromagnetic switching relay is switched to relay power from the power source to the motor, which reduces heat build-up in the soft starter.
Additionally, in accordance with another aspect of the invention, the discrete electromagnetic switching relay of the motor starter is mounted rearwardly of the second electrically conducting bus bar and is optimally fitted in an inverted arrangement such that its internal contacts are in close relation to the first electrically conducting bus bar and its internal magnet is spaced furthest from the first electrically conducting bus bar. The motor starter also includes a heat sink mounted to the second electrically conducting bus bar in a spaced relation to the discrete electromagnetic switching relay so as to provide for a cooling fan mounted between the heat sink and the discrete electromagnetic switching relay to force air flow across the heat sink for additional cooling. Additionally, the large mass of the second electrically conducting bus bar serves as a heat sink when solid state power switching device is conducting.
A cover assembly is molded to fit over the solid state motor starter and has a heat sink tunnel to accommodate the cooling fan and the heat sink. A thermistor is mounted in the cover assembly to sense air flow temperature across the heat sink. A current sensor and thermistor assembly is attached directly to one of the electrically conducting bus bars which is modified to provide a relatively small current sensing region by cutting a pair of slots from the outer edges toward a central area of the bus bar. Current sensing can then be accomplished using a very small Hall effect sensor, as opposed to the prior art methods for current sensing for such large bus bars. Additionally, a common circuit board is used for the Hall effect sensor and a thermistor which is mounted to monitor heat buildup across the current sensing region.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a solid state motor starter having two distinct current paths therein and constructed in a relatively compact small package includes a first current path structure defined by a power supply input connected to a first bus bar which is in electrical communication with a pair of solid state power switches for completing electrical connection with a second bus bar when at least one of the solid state power switches is switched to an ON state to ramp-up power to a motor connectable to the second bus bar during motor startup and to ramp-down power to the motor during motor shutdown. A second current path structure is operable during a motor run mode and defined by the power supply input connected to an input of an inverted electromagnetic relay switchable between a current conducting mode and a current non-conducting mode. When the electromagnetic relay is in a current conducting mode, and the solid state motor starter is therefore in the motor run mode, the second current path is further defined by an electrical connection between an output of the electromagnetic relay and the second bus bar connectable to the motor. The second current path is advantageously a substantially linear current path across the motor starter which reduces not only power loss, but also minimizes heat buildup while in the motor run mode.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a current sensor assembly for use in a large surface electrically conducting bus bar includes a bus bar having therein a relatively narrow current path formed by a pair of slots, each slot extending from an outer edge of the bus bar inwardly to the relatively narrow current path. The pair of slots creates the relatively narrow current path in the direction of current flow. A pair of magnetic pins extending through the bus bar transversely to an electrical current path at an outer periphery of the relatively narrow current path. The magnetic pins are spaced apart to create a magnetic flux path between the pair of magnetic pins. The magnetic pins do not create magnetic flux per se, but concentrates the magnetic flux between the magnetic pins. Therefore, a magnetic flux path is created between the magnetic pins. Preferably, the relatively narrow current path is at or near the center of the bus bar to avoid interference from magnetic flux from neighboring bus bars. In some applications, it may be preferable to offset the narrow current path from center to further distance the magnetic flux path created between the magnetic pins. A Hall effect sensor is located between the magnetic pins and above the relatively narrow current path and within the magnetic flux path created by the pair of magnetic pins. Additionally, the Hall effect sensor is mounted on a circuit board together with a thermistor for monitoring the temperature of the bus bar in the current sensing region.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.